<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning by phinnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935570">Learning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnium/pseuds/phinnium'>phinnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, but like also not, he's sorry, iwaizumi hajime is a good senpai, romance isnt the focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnium/pseuds/phinnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijoh and Karasuno have a practice match, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi are surpised to find Kageyama isn't playing, plus he's acting incredibly strangely. They want to know what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to 'Collisions and Consequences'. You don't have to read it first, but it does help to give a little more context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is the sequel I told you all to not get your hopes up about lmao surprise<br/>Yeah so this took less time than I thought it would, mostly 'cause my school has had to go on lockdown for two weeks, so I've had more time to write.<br/>But yeah this is basically Oikawa getting a look in on what Kageyama had to deal with over the past two years. It's a tad bit sad.<br/>At this point, this is an AU. I still have many more ideas for where I want to take this, and many more mini stories that I have plans for, but again, situations change, so I don't know when then next one will be out. It could be in a few days, it could be in a few weeks or months. Who knows.<br/>But anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under normal circumstances, Oikawa would probably be looking forward to a practice match.</p><p>He enjoyed being able to push himself against new opponents, but more than that, even though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the lack of stakes. He revelled in the fact that he was allowed to slip up every now and then, even if it was a little mortifying to be messing up in front of another team.</p><p>All things considered, Oikawa <em>should</em> have been excited for this match. And yet, stood in the hallways outside the gym, he found himself longing to be somewhere else.</p><p>Karasuno was the team they were playing against. And Karasuno meant Tobio.</p><p>Yeah, Oikawa wasn't exactly over the moon.</p><p>It was never an enjoyable occasion when his former Kouhai/ sworn enemy was involved. And despite his best efforts, Oikawa had seemingly been unable to escape him, even after the two years it had been since he'd last seen the brat.</p><p>When they had first seen each other again, a few months ago, Tobio was significantly taller than he had been before, and it appeared a permanent scowl had taken residence on his features. Considering everything Kindaichi and Kunimi had told him about him becoming the 'King of the Court', he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. There was a dark, horrible part of him that was pleased Tobio had turned out this way, as it meant Oikawa would finally start to take back the upper hand.</p><p>In Sport, a bad reputation can cost you your career. And an inability to communicate in Volleyball would mean you couldn't even play the game effectively.</p><p>At the same time, Oikawa was also furious. Tobio was wasting all of his potential, all of his skill, purely because he refused to listen to what other people were saying to him.</p><p>Because he was too angry to care about his team mates.</p><p>Because his priority was keeping his power over everyone else.</p><p>What an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>"You better not be planning to mess with Kageyama."</p><p>Oikawa jolted, ripped out of his thoughts by Iwaizumi's voice as he appeared beside him.</p><p>"Jeez, Iwa-chan! Give a guy a bit of warning before you sneak up like that, would you?" He responded, gripping at his chest.</p><p>"Quit being dramatic," the shorter boy relented, "and answer my question."</p><p>"I think that was less a question and more of a threat, Iwa-Chan," the setter smirked.</p><p>"Would you quit being a smartass and just answer me."</p><p>Oikawa pouted, "fine. If you must know, I was planning to steer clear of dear little Tobio-chan."</p><p>Iwazumi raised an eyebrow, "somehow I find that hard to believe."<br/>
"I can't be bothered to put up with his shit today, so I'm going to stay away from him. Is that not a good enough reason?"</p><p>The wing spiker shook his head, "you better not be lying."</p><p>The captain lifted a hand to his hip, "what point would there be in lying, anyway?"</p><p>"Getting me off your back."</p><p>Oikawa gaped, "there's nothing to get off my back about! I'm not going to do anything!"</p><p>"Would you quit screeching? You sound like a little girl."</p><p>He gasped, "I do not!"</p><p>"You kinda do," Hanamaki piped up from a few feet away.</p><p>"You shut up! You're not a part of this!"</p><p>"Seriously though."</p><p>Iwaizumi's tone dropped, "If you're actually planning on leaving him alone, then good. Don't antagonise the kid."</p><p>Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, "you know, for someone who claims to not act like a mom, you acting awfully similar to-"</p><p>Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Karasuno <em>finally</em> arrived, it took Oikawa a moment to notice his former Kouhai. At first, he completely missed him, wondering if he maybe hadn't come.</p><p>But alas, a few moments later and a few paces behind the rest of his team, Tobio appeared, the door being held open for him by the irritating little red head. Unusually, the pair seemed to be lagging behind every one else.</p><p>Hinata walked close alongside the setter, his body set at an angle to face him, almost as if he were expecting the taller boy to topple over at any moment.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that the silver haired vice captain kept peering backwards, as if he were checking to make sure the pair were keeping up.</p><p>Studying Tobio himself, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Aside from the fact that he seemed to be walking oddly slow and with far more care than usual, everything else appeared entirely normal. Except for the fact that he wasn't carrying a gym bag. That was decidedly <em>not</em> normal.</p><p>Oikawa realised when he accidentally locked eyes with the red head that he had probably been staring for a little too long.</p><p>Hinata glared back at him, before moving himself to stand on Tobio's other side, the side Oikawa was closest to. It was obvious enough that the spiker was telling him back off.</p><p>As he turned away, he realised it wasn't just Hinata glaring. The libero, and the kid with the buzz cut were practically burning holes into him, not removing their eyes for a second. But what was more surprising was the other two first years, though they stood further away, were glaring daggers, alongside the vice captain.</p><p>Oikawa tried not to think anything off it.</p><p>He chalked it up to the fact that they were about to play against each other.</p><p>Of course, he was sure Karasuno knew that he and Tobio didn't get along. That was probably what it was about: they were likely trying to stop the pair from getting anywhere near each other. Preventing conflict.</p><p>Yeah. That had to be it.</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno continued to walk past Seijoh, and make their way straight into the gym.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It was only when the match started that Oikawa noticed Kageyama was not in the starting lineup. The position he would usually stand was instead taken up by the vice captain.</p><p>He searched the room, certain that he had seen Kageyama earlier, and it wasn't just his imagination. Had he gone to the restroom or something?</p><p>But no, he realised, as his eyes landed on the ravenette, sat on a chair with a cushion behind his back, next to the bench beside the court, the managers and coaches with him.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>He glanced to the side in search of Iwaizumi, to find out if he'd noticed also. He found Iwaizumi already looking at him, with what he could imagine was a similar expression to his own on his face.</p><p>Oikawa gestured to Tobio.</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged.</p><p>The whistle blew.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Seijoh won.</p><p>Of course, Oikawa was beyond pleased. His team played exceptionally well, and though  it looked a little close towards the end, they had pulled through.</p><p>Although, he had to admit he was a little annoyed he wouldn't technically be able to rub the victory in his former Kouhai's scowling face, considering the fact that he wasn't actually playing. But he supposed he wouldn't be able to anyway, unless he wanted Iwaizumi to beat him up.</p><p> </p><p>He watched from the other side of the net, after they'd done their bows and thanks, as Hinata made his way over the bench, and the chair that Tobio was still sat on. The shorter boy carefully slid his arm behind the setter's back, while the ravenette rested his own arm across Hinata's shoulders, before lifting him to a stand. It was clear Hinata was taking a fair amount of Kageyama's body weight.</p><p>Oikawa was even more confused now.</p><p>Was Tobio sick or something? No, if he was sick, and Hinata was already aware, then there was no way he would be here.</p><p>So it had to be some sort of injury then. But Oikawa couldn't see any knee braces, and there were certainly no casts or crutches. There was nothing visible.</p><p>So what on earth was wrong with Tobio?</p><p> </p><p>Once Kageyama was steady, Hinata unhooked himself. The taller boy's hand remained on the red head's shoulder as his mouth began to move. The spiker nodded, smiling, before the setter removed his hand and slowly started to make his way (stumble) to the doors of the gym.</p><p>A cough sounded from behind him, before Iwaizumi appeared at his side.</p><p>"So you had the common courtesy to not sneak up on me, this time?" Oikawa smirked.</p><p>"Don't push your luck, asshole."</p><p>They're both stood, still on their side of the net, trying to be an inconspicuous as possible as they watch Kageyama leave.</p><p>"Pretty sure he's going to the restroom," Iwaizumi speaks up again.</p><p>Oikawa stiffens, "And why would I need to know that?"</p><p>The spiker shrugged, "seems like a better time than any to talk to 'im."</p><p>The captain scoffed, "what happened to wanting me to steer clear of him?"</p><p>"Something's clearly wrong with the kid, Shittykawa," he paused, glancing back to the door Kageyama just exited through, "and I know you're just as curious as me to find out what."</p><p>Oikawa thought for a moment. He had to admit, he <em>did</em> want to find out what was wrong with the little shit. He doubted it could be anything too serious, but nonetheless, he supposed it couldn't hurt to try and find what was up. It wasn't because he <em>cared </em>or anything.</p><p>Well, maybe he cared a little.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>An image of the first year Tobio he once knew flashed in his mind. He tried to picture his face contorted in pain. He tried to picture him curled up on the floor of the gym, clutching at his leg or his wrist, his little body shaking slightly as tears slid down his face.</p><p>
  <em>Damnit.</em>
</p><p>"Fine," he huffed, "let's go."</p><p>"Ah, so you <em>do</em> care."</p><p>"Watch it."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>By the time they actually got to the restroom, Tobio was already washing his hands. The third years stood in the doorway, glancing at each other, wondering whether they should announce themselves or just wait for the boy to turn around.</p><p>Apparently they took too long to decide, because before they could make a decision, Tobio had already turned to dry his hands, and had frozen upon spotting his former Senpai's in the doorway.</p><p>Oikawa's mouth apparently decided to betray him, speaking before he even had a chance to think, "why weren't you playing today?"</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iwaizumi give him a look of warning.</p><p>"I- er," the setter stuttered, taken off guard by the sudden question, and still stunned by the pair's appearance in the first place, "I couldn't."</p><p>"Why not?" Oikawa scoffed, "too scared to play against us or something?"<br/>
He knew it wasn't fair, and he knew there was no feasible way that that was his reason, but even after all this time, he couldn't quieten the part of him that just wanted to scream at the kid.</p><p>"Of course not!" Tobio defended, taking a step backwards, "I just- I just couldn't. It's none of your business anyway."</p><p>Iwaizumi steps in, "Shittykawa, watch it," he turns to the boy, and his voice softens, "Sorry, Kageyama. We were just a little worried about you, is all."</p><p>The ravenette took another step backwards, as Iwaizumi stepped towards him, "why? I'm not your team mate."</p><p>"Maybe not, but we <em>are</em> your Senpai's," Oikawa doesn't miss the way the way the boy winces at the word, "and we just wanted to make sure everything was alright."</p><p>"Well everything is perfectly fine. There. Is that all you wanted to know?"</p><p>"Oh come on. Just tell us already," Oikawa spoke up again, failing to disguise his annoyance, "or what, are you embarrassed or something?"</p><p>"N-no! It nothing like-"</p><p>"Then just tell us what the hell is wrong with you so we can-"</p><p>A stifled yelp interrupts him, as Kageyama takes another step backwards and bashes into the wall behind him. His eyes widen and he sucks in a breath, ducking his head down and clutching his middle.</p><p>The pair are both caught off guard by the reaction, clearly unsure of what to do. Oikawa takes a step forward, reaching a hand towards the boy, but Iwaizumi stops him, grabbing his wrist, before shaking his head. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea for Oikawa to be comforting him when he was only seconds ago antagonising him.</p><p>"Kageyama, are you alright?" Iwaizumi finally closes the gap between them, his voice suddenly far more panicked than before, "what's going on?"</p><p>"It's fine. Please leave," he was clearly trying to sound angry, though it was hard to be intimidated by someone currently hunched over, their voice strained with pain.</p><p>"Jesus christ, Tobio, It's clearly not fine," Oikawa huffs, finally getting involved again, "tell us what's wrong."</p><p>"No. Please leave," he repeats, slightly louder this time.</p><p>Oikawa sucked in a breath, his irritation and panic finally getting the better of him as he raised his voice, "For god's sake, Tobio, would you just-"</p><p>"Why do you care?!"</p><p> </p><p>It was a surprising reaction, of course, but maybe it was a little bit warranted, Oikawa had to admit.</p><p>The pain seemed to be passing, as Kageyama removed his arms from around his middle and took a step towards the captain.</p><p>It was an anger fueled reaction, that much was obvious, but it there was so much fury in his eyes that Oikawa was almost certain it wasn't just about the current situation. This was an old anger, one that had been lingering and festering for a while.</p><p>There was hurt there as well. Tobio was trying to hide it, but it was making itself known in the way his eyebrows twitched, and the way the corners of his mouth shook slightly.</p><p>However, as much as Oikawa would <em>love</em> to unpack all of the things he said (and admittedly, regretted) to Kageyama back in middle school, right now didn't seem like the best time to be throwing a tantrum about events that happened <em>two years ago</em>, when there was clearly something seriously wrong with him <em>now</em>.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that Oikawa was a little annoyed the brat was talking to his Senpai's in such a way, whether he liked them or not.</p><p>It was a wonder the older guys at Karasuno could put with this crap.</p><p>He huffed, continuing to approach the boy, Iwaizumi a little ahead of him, "We're your senpai's Tobio-chan, it's our job to-"</p><p>"You're <em>not</em> my Senpai's," he hissed, like a cat cornered in an allyway, "and we both know you were never really my Senpai in the first place, <em>Oikawa</em>."</p><p>He winced at the way the boy practically spat his name, like venom on his tongue. The <em>nerve </em>of this kid.</p><p>He opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by a hand in his face.</p><p>"Okay. Kageyama," Iwaizumi stood between them, concern still etched onto his features, though his voice was firm, "I know you're upset with Oikawa. And that's fair. It's perfectly okay to be angry with him. But this isn't really the best time to be-"</p><p>"No! No, I think it's the perfect time!" Kageyama interrupted again, starting to clutch at his chest again, taking a heavy step forward, "feel free to leave if you'd like, Iwaizumi-san. I won't force you to be here if you don't want to. After all, I wouldn't wanna be <em>annoying,</em> would I?"</p><p>It was then Iwaizumi's turn to wince. Clearly what Kageyama said was something of significance, though Oikawa wasn't sure what. Iwaizumi had been nothing but kind to him in middle school, and he was completely undeserving of being yelled at in such a way. Now Oikawa was even more angry.</p><p>"You don't <em>get</em> to be concerned about me. You don't <em>get</em> to worry," the ravenette growled, turning to face Oikawa again, "not after all of the shit you put me through.</p><p>"All I ever did was look up to you," his tone shifted all of sudden, sounding dangerously like desperation, "I admired you, more than anything. And you made my time on that team a living hell for <em>three years</em>. My time in that <em>school</em>."</p><p>Oikawa frowned.</p><p>He knew he did some shitty stuff, but there was no way he was responsible for all of that. That was <em>Tobio's</em> fault.</p><p>He knew he made his first year hard, but he had Kindaichi, and Kunimi through that. The other two years, that was his own fault for being an unlikeable, dictating king.</p><p>He wasn't going to stand there and let this stuck up little kid pile all of his issues onto him, just because he's frustrated he couldn't get his own way. No matter how hurt he may be.</p><p>"Hey," he growled back, his face suddenly inches from Tobio's,  "it's not my fault you were such an asshole the whole time you were there, <em>King.</em>"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened, and in an instant, it appeared all of his courage and resolve was gone. He stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall again, <em>hard</em>, this time unable to stifle his cry as he slid to the floor.</p><p>"Kageyama!" Iwaizumi yelled, rushing to the boy's side.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa couldn't say his regret was instant, but when he joined the pair on the floor, and saw the tears pooling in the ravenette's eyes, he felt his stomach twist slightly.</p><p>The boy groaned, curling into himself as tears started to spill.</p><p>"Kageyama, talk to me. What's happening, kid?" Iwaizumi questioned desperately.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm fine," his voice cracked as he spoke, "just go. I know you don't want to be here."</p><p>Oikawa's anger had all but dissipated, and was instead replaced with a festering guilt.</p><p>He knew the kid wasn't a good person, but at least for the one year that Oikawa knew him, he was just a polite little boy trying to do his best and learn from his Senpai's.</p><p>He knew that now, years later, after it was far too late to apologise for his jealousy and hate driven actions.</p><p>After Kageyama had already turned into the King of the Court.</p><p>That was all he had been able to see in his recent matches against him. A King. Oikawa had apparently been blinded by Kindaichi and Kunimi's words, tainting his view of the boy before he even got the chance to know him again. Well, he supposed he never really <em>knew </em>him in the first place.</p><p>Though thinking back on each match, with Karasuno, he didn't seem to be anywhere near as bad as everyone made him out to be. In fact, he seemed to be working incredibly well with the rest of his team.</p><p>The first years of Seijoh had painted an image of Kageyama doused in red. An image of an angry, power hungry dictator, who wanted nothing more than to be in control of those around him.</p><p>But right now, no matter how hard he tried, all Oikawa could see was a hurt fifteen year old, sobbing on the floor of a public bathroom, leaving himself and Iwaizumi at a loss of what to do.</p><p>"Tobio, we're not leaving," he spoke as softly as he could, a contrast to his earlier tone, "please, just tell us what's wrong so we can help."</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him, stunned. Oikawa chose to ignore him.</p><p>Kageyama let out a shuddering breath, "really, it's nothing. This is normal. I just have to wait for the pain to pass."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah," Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, "what d'you mean this is <em>normal</em>?"</p><p>Kageyama ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>"Tobio, what-"</p><p>"There was a collision."</p><p>The pair stared, stunned into silence.</p><p> </p><p>A <em>collision</em>?</p><p>Oikawa had seen collisions before, and he'd seen the type of damage they could cause. An ankle or wrist sprain. Maybe a bruised side.</p><p>This, however, was not the type of damage caused by a collision.</p><p>"Hinata collided with me mid-air, and we fell. I broke some of my ribs."</p><p>Oikawa's jaw fell open.</p><p>Iwaizumi was more vocal with his response, "You <em>what</em>?!"</p><p>"It happened nearly a month ago. It's fine. It's healing," he let go of his middle, and untucked himself a little as if to prove his point, "it just hurts if I jostle it."</p><p>The boy lifted his arm to wipe the tears from his cheeks, having stopped crying now, the wave of agony over.</p><p>"You... broke your ribs," Oikawa repeated.</p><p>Kageyama sighed, "That's what I said, yeah."</p><p>He broke his <em>ribs.</em> A <em>month</em> ago.</p><p>If Oikawa didn't feel bad before, he certainly did now.</p><p>He knew how much the ravenette loved volleyball, and not being able to play for any length of time wouldn't exactly be easy for him, let alone a whole month. And based on the episode just passed, it would still be a while before he was fully healed.</p><p>The two third years watched as the boy took a few deep breaths, Iwaizumi rubbing gentle circles into his back.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Oikawa asked, keeping his tone as soft as possible.</p><p>"Yes. Yeah," he paused, shifting his position slightly, "just need to sit for a while."</p><p>"I- do you," Iwaizumi moved to his knees, "do you need anything? Water, or...?"</p><p>Kageyama thought for a moment before responding, "could- could you see if you can find Hinata, please? Tell him what happened?"</p><p>The spiker stood, "got it. I'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>Hang on a second.</p><p>Iwaizumi was leaving him.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>With this brat.</p><p>"Woah, hang on, you can't just-"</p><p>"Yep. Yes I can," he smirked. The little bastard knew exactly what he was doing too. "Just don't kill each other while I'm gone. I don't think Hinata will be pleased to find a dead partner."</p><p>Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi turned, making sure Kageyama couldn't see his face before gesturing to the boy in question, and mouthing, 'talk to him.'</p><p>Oikawa's frown deepened.</p><p>And with that, Iwaizumi left the room, the door swinging shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed, shifting himself to lean against the wall next to the injured setter.</p><p>The pair sat in a awkward silence, both clearly struggling to find something to say.</p><p>Eventually, Kageyama spoke, "I'm, er- I'm sorry for yelling earlier."</p><p>Oikawa whipped his head to look at him. He was certainly not expecting an <em>apology</em> to be the first thing to come from Kageyama's mouth.</p><p>"You... you don't need to apologise," he sighed, "if anything, I should be the one apologising. I got too close and you fell into the wall."</p><p>He paused.</p><p>"Plus, I said some things I shouldn't have, too."</p><p>"Same- um. I'm sorry for that too."</p><p>Oikawa hummed, turning away again.</p><p>God, they couldn't make this more awkward if they tried. It had been so long since Oikawa was unsure of what to say. He always has a comeback for <em>everything.</em> A witty remark, a catchphrase,<em> something. </em>But fiddling with his hands on the bathroom floor, he found himself coming up empty.</p><p>In the silence, he found his thoughts going back to what Kageyama had said. He had blamed Oikawa for making his entire middle school career difficult. That had to be a mistake, right? That was just Kageyama pinning all of his issues on the nearest available target. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he doubted himself.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled, finally just resolving to ask the boy sat beside him.</p><p>"The things you said earlier," he began, gaining Kageyama's attention again, "about me making your time at middle school a- a living hell? What was that about?"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened, before he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oikawa, you were one of the most popular people in school, and you spent half of your time at practice making fun of me in front of everyone," he paused, gauging the brunette's reaction. When met with a blank stare he sighed, continuing, "did you seriously think that wouldn't leave a lasting impact?"</p><p>Oikawa continued to stare, confused.</p><p>"Word of you poking fun at the scrawny little first year spread, and I guess people just didn't wanna be in your bad books, so everyone steered clear of me.</p><p>"Kindaichi and Kunimi wouldn't talk to me outside of practice, and even then they only talked to me when they had to. No matter how many times I offered for them to sit with me at lunch, they would just brush me off as quick as they could and leave. And when<em> I</em> approached <em>them </em>at lunch, they would just pick up their stuff and walk away. It was the same with everyone."</p><p>He chuckled darkly, "Until my growth spurt, some of the older, taller kids would shove me around in corridors. Remember that one time I came to practice with a huge band aid on my cheek?"</p><p>Oikawa nodded slowly, afraid to know what was coming next, "That was 'cause one of the third years pushed me over on the courtyard. Completely scraped up the side of my face."</p><p>Oikawa gaped at him, the small knot of guilt in his belly having now grown tenfold, "Tobio, I- I'm so sorry."</p><p>The boy hummed.</p><p>"I thought for a really long time that I deserved it, 'cause of how I started to act. When you and Iwaizumi-san and the rest of the third years left, I guess I started to get a little more ballsy, when I saw people weren't putting the effort in, you know? And most of the time those people were Kindaichi and Kunimi.</p><p>"I've never really been good at- at talking to people. I never understood tone of voice and stuff. So I guess I said some things- wrong?  I never meant to be mean. I was trying to help them. But I suppose that doesn't matter if I hurt their feelings anyway.</p><p>"Eventually, they told me they were fed up with the way I was treating them. I told them that I didn't understand, but I stopped saying stuff to them anyway.</p><p>"They started doing the sort of thing you did to me. But not in front of everyone. I think that made it hurt more though. It meant they weren't just doing it to be cool or something. They were doing it because it was <em>me</em>."</p><p>The guilt twisted tighter in his gut.</p><p>"I still didn't say anything. And then in third year stuff started going wrong at home and-"</p><p>He cut himself off, his voice having risen in pitch in only a few words. He leant forward slowly, placing his head in his hands. Oikawa placed a hesitant hand on his back, "What was happening at home, Tobio?"</p><p>"Kazuyo, he- he's my- <em>was</em> my Grandfather," he stuttered, "he'd been sick for a while, but he was supposed to be getting better."</p><p>Oikawa didn't dare breathe, for fear of missing what the boy said, his voice brought to a choked whisper.</p><p>"He died, a month before my last match with Kitigawa Daiichi."</p><p>The brunette rubbed gentle circles into his back, struggling to keep his own emotions down as he listened to the boy spill his heart out.</p><p>"And I started saying things again. But they were worse this time," he exhaled, "I was angry. And I shouted a lot. At everyone.</p><p>"When he died, I didn't have <em>anyone</em> left. I never had any friends to begin with. My sister wanted and still wants nothing to do with me. My parents are dead. And then all of a sudden he just collapsed and he-" his voice hitched, "he died."</p><p>It was there that the dam broke.</p><p>The brunette didn't really know what to do. He wasn't sure if outright hugging the boy was appropriate, no matter how much he was crying.</p><p>He settled instead for leaning forward, placing his other hand against the shoulder furthest from him, and gently starting to pull the shorter boy towards him. An offering for comfort, but not forcing it upon him. He hadn't expected the ravenette to accept it though.</p><p>Tobio slowly leant into the embrace, Oikawa wrapping his arms around him as gently as possible, avoiding his injuries. He didn't know what compelled him to begin murmuring apologies, but he found as soon as he started, it was impossible to stop. Maybe it was because the anguished boy in his arms was falling apart because of the pain he caused. Maybe it was because he was quickly realising this was his fault.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tobio. I'm so so sorry," he began, copying Iwaizumi's earlier actions and rubbing soft circles into the boy's back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for all of the things I said to you. I should've apologised sooner and I know I should've but I-" he drew in a shaky breath, still struggling to keep his composure, "I'm sorry for the way everyone behaved. I'm sorry for how Kunimi and Kindaichi treated you. I'm sorry I didn't notice any of it. I'm sorry I let it happen."</p><p>Kageyama shook in his arms, his cries silent as his face pressed against the brunette's shoulder.</p><p>"You didn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm sorry you thought you did."</p><p>Oikawa wasn't sure how long it was, but it had to have been a few minutes before Tobio's shudders slowed and he eventually pulled away, immediately wiping at his face.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Hey now. None of that. What're you even sorry for?"</p><p>Kageyama glanced down, "making your shoulder all wet."</p><p>Oikawa found himself questioning how he could ever have been so horrible to this boy.</p><p>He smiled in a way he hoped was comforting, "You don't need to be sorry for that Tobio-chan."</p><p>"And I'm sorry you had to listen to all of that."</p><p>Oikawa frowned, "I'm glad you told me. Because now it means you can get all of the apologies you deserve, for all of the crap I put you through."</p><p>"It's fine anyway, Oikawa. It doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>
  <em>Like hell, it doesn't.</em>
</p><p>"Hey. Yes it does."</p><p>Kageyama looked unconvinced.</p><p>Oikawa huffed, "Fine, if you wont take apologies for <em>you,</em> at least take them for my sake. You wouldn't want your old Senpai to be off his game during our next practice match 'cause he can't stop thinking about how sorry he is. Do you?"</p><p>Kageyama gave breathy chuckle, "yeah, fine. Whatever."</p><p>The brunette lifted his hand and ruffled the shorter boy's hair, "that's more like it."</p><p>The injured setter was quick to shove his hand away, but it wasn't hard to miss the soft smile on his lips, "So is this what it's like then? To be on your good side?" he questioned, "I get attacked with guilt tripping and hair ruffles?"</p><p>Oikawa smiled, "Of course! What more could you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wasn't sure if they were friends. But they certainly weren't as distant as they were before. Maybe acquaintances was the right term. He didn't even really know if he was fully forgiven.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Hinata finally returned to find the pair exactly where they'd been left, idly chatting back and forth.</p><p>He was sure it was probably an odd sight to behold.</p><p>Two sworn enemies having a polite discussion on the floor of public restroom, one of them with tear tracks still clearly painting his face.</p><p>When they said their goodbyes, Tobio bowed as best he could, "Thank you, Senpai's."</p><p>Iwaizumi hugged him gently. Oikawa gave his shoulder a soft squeeze.</p><p>As they walked away, Oikawa chuckled as they overheard the short spiker interrogating the ravenette, "Baka, what the hell was that about?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened in there?" Iwaizumi questioned.</p><p>Oikawa sighed, "we had a little discussion regarding middle-school. I know now what Tobio meant when he said I made it a living hell."</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "and you made up, then?"</p><p>"I think so," he smiled, "I don't think either of us hate each other anymore, at least."</p><p>The spiker nodded, "I'm glad."</p><p>Oikawa frowned, "however, I think I also need to have a little chat with Kindaichi and Kunimi. I believe they have some explaining to do."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there you have it, Oikawa and Kageyama are no longer at each other's throats, and Oikawa realised that he was a goddamn asshat lmao<br/>Like I said, I do have more plans for this storyline, but I don't know when they'll be out. Hopefully soon.<br/>Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, they fuel my writing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>